El destino no lo es todo
by Mengy
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que su deber era quedarse para siempre con Inuyasha? ¿Quién dijo que debía enamorarse de él? Estos hechos demuestran que aunque el destino te indique un camino… no tienes porque seguirlo hasta el final… a veces… el destino no lo es todo/Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi/Reviews por favor.


**EL DESTINO NO LO ES TODO**

¿Quién dijo que su deber era quedarse para siempre con Inuyasha?

¿Quién dijo que debía enamorarse de él?

Cierto era que realmente le tenía cariño, cariño que en su momento creyó que podría ser amor… pero tras algunos acontecimientos se dio cuenta de que su corazón le empezó a pertenecer a otra persona. Una persona que estaba siempre ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta, una persona que, aun con sus defectos como lo pervertido que podía ser, la aconsejaba y quería aprender de ella. En efecto… esa persona… era Miroku.

El monje poco a poco fue suavemente conquistando a la miko llamada Kagome… tan suavemente que nadie del grupo, ni siquiera la propia miko, se dio cuenta.

Claro que cuando se percató de sus sentimientos fue en un momento de gran tensión y peligro… en una lucha con otra marioneta de Naraku y sus avispas venenosas, las cuales envenenaron otra vez al monje por intentar salvar a sus amigos del terrible hanyou moreno.

Cayó dolorido después de un tiempo y, mientras Inuyasha, Sango y Kirara seguían peleando, el pequeño Shippo se encontraba en la aldea de la anciana Kaede ya que enfermó, corrió hacia él preocupada e intentó darle un brebaje para calmar su dolor… Miroku intentó, como hizo en otra ocasión, bromear con que se lo diera boca a boca, aunque en esta ocasión estaba mucho peor… con lo cual Kagome sin pararse mucho a pensar lo hizo, dio un largo trago a la bebida y se inclinó hacia los labios del monje decidida… el ojiazul se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos al máximo ante la acción de la chica, pero bebió agradecido al cabo de los segundos.

Al sentir los tibios labios del monje en los suyos su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío y empezó a notar como mariposas en el estómago… vio entonces los ojos del monje pasar de estar abiertos totalmente de la sorpresa a relajados, brillantes y agradecidos…

Cuando terminó de beber el primer trago del brebaje se separó lentamente de Miroku y él la miró sonriendo y le agradeció el gesto. Tras esto sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos preocupados, la chica rápidamente se levantó sonrojada a más no poder cuando la burbuja en la que se encontraban ella y el monje estallo y comprendió lo que había hecho. Eso lo malinterpretaron tanto Inuyasha como Sango creyendo que el monje había tocado donde no debía y le recriminaron por ello. Kagome seguía en un shock por haber descubierto de esa forma que estaba enamorada perdidamente de su amigo Miroku.

Tras unos días después de ese suceso, ella ya tenía asumido su amor, pero sufrió por ello ya que decidió callarlo por respeto a su amiga Sango, la cual tenía sentimientos por el monje, decidió separarse de alguna manera con él para que nadie notara sus sentimientos, pero no podía evitar verle de vez en cuando con gran cariño.

Miroku no comentó nunca nada de ese "beso de vida" que le dio la chica, pero notó como esta había cambiado su trato hacia él, se notaba algo más distante, aunque cuando podía percibir su mirada hacia él era brillante y llena de cariño… aquello lo desconcertó. Ese "beso" fue breve pero preciado para él, no solo porque gracias a ello se salvó, sino porque fue dulce e inocente. Gracias a este hecho empezó a sentir algo por su joven compañera, algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por la exterminadora… y eso empezaba a confundirlo.

Inuyasha, el cual parecía no saber nada de esas cosas si notó el cambio en Kagome, sobre todo con él mismo. Ya no lo miraba con el gran amor de antes, lo miraba con un gran cariño, un cariño de hermano… decidió hablar con ella para preguntarle sobre lo que le pasaba. Él la quería mucho, pero no la amaba, ese sentimiento no era para él, por ello sufría al ver a su gran amiga enamorada de él, se mostraba celoso porque no quería que nadie le hiciese daño, nada más. Esa misma noche se dispuso a hablar a solas con la miko y ella, tras la gran insistencia de Inuyasha, le contó lo que sucedía con su corazón. El peliplata al principio se mostró sorprendido y después compresivo y apenado por su amiga, la cual ocultaba su amor. La apoyaba como podía y le prometió que no diría nada. Bromeó con ella diciendo que si ese maldito monje la correspondía tendría que atarle las manos.

El monje, al ver que sus amigos tardaban tanto hablando a solas, empezó a sentir molestia… ¿Podrían ser celos? Se vio confirmado que lo eran al verlos volver riendo muy cariñosos. Esos celos empezaron a aumentar cuando oyó que la miko ya no amaba al hanyou, sino a alguien más, esto lo supo cuando escuchó a escondidas una conversación entre ella y la anciana Kaede cuando fueron a por Shippo. Por lo visto ella reprimía sus sentimientos porque ese chico que le gustaba también le gustaba a una amiga suya…

Estos celos poco a poco le hicieron ver al monje que su amiga para él no le era nada indiferente, el desencadenante de esos sentimientos que surgían en él fue el beso, ese bendito beso que le salvó. Sin darse cuenta… se había enamorado de ella… de Kagome. Antes de nada debía decírselo a Sango, sentía mucho cariño por ella y creyó amarla, pero lo confundió durante un tiempo… tras eso debía hablar con Inuyasha seriamente y por último decírselo a Kagome, decirle que lucharía por ella y porque olvidara a ese chico.

Esa misma noche se dispuso a hablar con la exterminadora, explicándole de forma clara y con tacto lo que albergaba su corazón… ella le sonrió con tristeza diciéndole que lo aceptaba y que le deseaba una gran felicidad, también le dijo que ya se imaginaba sus sentimientos porque había notado cierto cambio en su actitud para con ella, pero que seguirían siendo grandes amigos. El ojiazul le agradeció sus buenos deseos y le pidió a la mujer que avisara a Inuyasha. Tras unos minutos el hanyou apareció a su lado con mirada seria, había visto a su amiga Sango muy triste y estaba algo confuso por ello… Miroku le aclaró antes de explicarle nada que no era nada malo lo que quería decirle, se sentaron en el suelo y el monje habló.

Inuyasha escuchaba serio lo que su compañero y amigo le decía sintiendo por dentro una gran alegría por su amiga miko, la cual consideraba ya una hermana, porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos… se mantuvieron callados un tiempo cuando el monje dejo de hablar, al cabo de unos minutos el hanyou se levantó aun serio y le advirtió que si le hacía daño a su hermana, se las vería con él. Miroku le aseguró que nunca le haría daño y su amigo asintió satisfecho.

Ya al día siguiente siguieron con su caminata y Kagome veía extrañada como Sango estaba algo decaída y que la evitaba de alguna manera tanto a ella como al monje. Se asustó pensando que había descubierto sus sentimientos por él y en un momento donde pararon para hacer la comida le habló a solas para preguntarle. Su amiga se sorprendió poco al saber que la miko amaba a Miroku y le dijo que no se preocupara, que si era feliz, ella era feliz también. Eso la tranquilizó un poco pero al mismo tiempo le extrañó… tenía campo libre para confesarse con el monje pero… y si no la correspondía… y si la veía solo como a una niña…

Todo este sufrimiento que empezó a tener por el miedo a ser rechazada se esfumó de su mente al instante de oír esa misma noche por su compañero Miroku que la amaba, ella feliz se abalanzó hacia él gritándole que le amaba igualmente y rieron ambos de alegría culminando esa mágica noche con un mágico beso.

Estos hechos demuestran que aunque el destino te indique un camino… no tienes porque seguirlo hasta el final… a veces… el destino no lo es todo.

* * *

Con lentitud una azabache se levantó y besó con cariño la cabeza de sus mellizos, la pequeña Natsumi y el pequeño Setsu. Salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia donde la esperaba su maravilloso marido preparándose para dormir.

\- Hola cariño, ya se han dormido – le informó la mujer con suavidad mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Ya veo… ¿qué historia les has contado hoy? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba con amor.

\- La nuestra – le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos se rieron y se besaron con lentitud.

\- Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso – le dijo la ojimarrón al hombre mientras se preparaba para dormir.

\- Esa tradición de tu época es muy bonita – le contestó su marido metiéndose en el gran futón matrimonial.

\- Si… y recuerda que dentro de un mes tendrás que correspondernos a nuestra hija y a mí con un presente – le explicó metiéndose con él en el futón.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré cariño.

\- Te amo, Miroku.

\- Te amo, Kagome.

Y así ambos se durmieron abrazados en el Día de San Valentín, como otros que pasaron y muchos que en el futuro pasarán.

 **FIN**


End file.
